


All I want for Christmas is you

by Blowwater_company



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M, 双姜, 虎受
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blowwater_company/pseuds/Blowwater_company
Summary: -你相信有圣诞老人的存在吗？-不知道啊，或许有也不一定，不过不相信的话肯定没有。CP: 大白犬! 姜丹尼尔 / 麋鹿! 姜东昊AU+OOC，双姜，前后有意义
Relationships: Bottom!Baekho - Relationship, Kang Daniel/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Kudos: 3





	All I want for Christmas is you

-你相信有圣诞老人的存在吗？  
-不知道啊，或许有也不一定，不过不相信的话肯定没有。

坐在驾驶座上的男子摆弄着一个造型奇怪的导航，导航上那密密麻麻的标志多到让他头痛。

“圣诞老人科那群笨蛋！节前搞什么动员大会啊！现在竟然全部人食物中毒！”

副驾驶座上另一名男子大概是累了，他闭着眼，任由身旁的同伴发着牢骚。他的手上也握着一个导航，很显然，上面的标志同样多到可怕。

“算了吧，我们麋鹿科已经算幸运了，只是帮忙派送一下礼物。圣尼古拉斯先生除了要分心照顾他们还要兼顾礼物科的制作包装流程，日间还有倾听好孩子们愿望的行程，这样对比下来我们已经算不忙了。”

闻言后的驾驶座男子望着他，“那你有见过哪一只麋鹿为了顶替圣诞老人的工作而穿着圣诞老人的装备去派礼物的吗？”

副驾驶座的男子无奈地扶额，“没有。”

两人相视良久。

“这种违反传统的事情还是不要让人类知道比较好。”

两人异口同声地说道。

默契地吐了个槽，顺便把圣诞老人帽再系紧了一点，防止自己的麋鹿角跑出帽子。

今年圣诞老人科因病而集体缺席，导致麋鹿科只能代替他们去派送礼物。幸好圣尼古拉斯先生知道麋鹿科实在艰难，靠四只蹄子根本跑不完所有任务。所以他特意更新了装备，雪橇升级成了吉普车，提升了速度和负重量，小麋鹿们跑的更快了，礼物派送量也蹭蹭蹭地升了上去。

只是圣尼古拉斯先生语重心长千叮万嘱，要麻烦你们麋鹿科穿圣诞老人的衣服了。

就当做是维护一下圣诞老人科的尊严吧，圣尼古拉斯先生也忍不住想要扶额。下次，不，没有下次，总之今年圣诞节绝对不会开天窗的！

小麋鹿们望着被过多的工作压迫到有些神神叨叨的圣尼古拉斯先生，除了集体喷一个响鼻相应一下号召，其余什么都不想说了。

身不由己啊身不由己，小麋鹿们只能穿上圣诞老人装，衣服松松垮垮的，还要塞点棉花才能勉强撑起来。而车上的这两个人，不对，麋鹿，因为年度业绩最好，所以负责了派送量最大的片区。

从好孩子睡着那一刻开始他们两个就没停过。现代房屋结构注定他们两个不可能从烟囱爬进房子里，若是好孩子还相信圣诞老人的存在那还好说，至少懂得给他们留扇窗。那些将信将疑的为了安全都把门窗锁死，光是进去都很费力气。现在，其他片区的麋鹿已经传来了任务完成的信息，只剩他们两个忙到后半夜都还没派送完。

“不行了。再不休息我都快累死了。”驾驶座上的麋鹿已经要瘫坐在座位上，他刚才才创造了新的礼物派送最高记录，几乎累到脱力。

副驾驶座上的麋鹿则叼着一只甜甜圈，他拿着纸笔，对着导航仅剩的几个标志写写画画，“只剩几家了。”也不晓得他是怎么做到的，吃着甜甜圈还能口齿清晰的说着话。他指着纸上其中一条线，“等会你往这边派送，速度快的话天亮前我们就能收工。”

“好好好⋯⋯”驾驶座上的麋鹿几乎要睡过去了，“甜甜圈分我一个。”

副驾驶座上的麋鹿直接塞了一盒给他，“圣诞老人科的特供，超甜超美味的甜甜圈，今年麋鹿科沾光了，人人有份。”

“难怪圣诞老人科没有一个瘦的！”

副驾驶座上的麋鹿也忍不住点头，“确实⋯⋯难怪年年我都觉得雪橇特别重，明明礼物也没有很重啊。”

两人相视无言，只能一手拿着甜甜圈的盒子，一手拿着装着礼物的大袋子，继续加班。

按着计划好的路线，确实快了很多。驾驶座上的麋鹿已经派到了最后一家。

只是甫一进门，就有只大白犬冲上前来朝着他吠，随时准备扑向他的样子吓了他一大跳。

“乖乖别喊了。”他努力的保持镇定，指了指自己身上的衣服，“我这身装扮怎么看都不是坏人吧？”

穿着这身奇怪的红衣服在深夜里出现的人才是坏人吧？大白犬还在吠，呲起牙齿威胁着眼前陌生的雄性。

“好了好了，既然你不相信，那我证明给你看好了。”

他打了个响指，握在手上大大的红色礼物袋瞬间消失了，抬头一看，只见空中漂浮着一件散发着光芒的礼物，正在慢慢降落在他手上，而礼物上面还挂着收件人的姓名条。

“看看。”他把姓名条放在大白犬的眼前，“这是你主人的名字对吧？”

“圣诞老人只会给好孩子送圣诞礼物，这下你可以相信了吧？”

他也不晓得大白犬看懂了没，见它终于不吠了，摇着尾巴的让了路，他才放下了心。

“好孩子。”他摸了摸大白犬的头，“你的主人会为你自豪的。”

于是乎，麋鹿顺利地给好孩子送了礼物，正准备撤离的时候，大白犬又在大门口堵住了他。它身后那摆来摆去的大尾巴，看起来倒是没什么威胁性。

“呃，怎么了？”

大白犬圆乎乎的大眼睛望向他，咧开的嘴巴看起来像是在笑。

嗯？该不会⋯⋯

“咳咳咳⋯⋯”他瞬间捂着脸装咳嗽，刚才他好像对着这大白犬说了它是好孩子，导致它误会了啊⋯⋯笨蛋！工作失误是要扣奖金的！他一边责怪着自己，一边飞速的运转着脑经，希望能赶紧找出解决的办法。问题是，他已经没有礼物可以派送了啊⋯⋯嗯？不对，还有那个。

“鉴于你平日表现很好。”他装作一本正经的说道，“认真看家，保护主人。作为好孩子的你，理应也获得一份圣诞礼物。好狗狗也应该获得奖励！”

“所以你的礼物是⋯⋯圣诞老人特供的超甜超美味甜甜圈！”

大白犬的表情像是迷茫了一下。甜甜圈？那是什么？

“就是你的主人平常不给你吃的甜食。”他变出了刚才的甜甜圈盒子，“因为你是好孩子，所以偶尔吃一次还是可以的。但不能经常吃，知道吗？”

大白犬点点头，即使隔着盒子，它也能闻到盒子里面散发着特别甜美的味道。等他把甜甜圈拿出来后，大白犬才彻底感知到现实中的甜甜圈是何等的香甜。

柔软的面包沾满了浓厚的桃子酱，夹杂着谷物和莓子独特的香气，奶油甜而不腻的奶香味在它鼻尖上跳跃。若是可以的话，它恨不得现在就咬上一口。

“等等等等，我给你撕开来，慢慢吃。”

他把甜甜圈撕成小块，放在手心上递过去给大白犬，它很温柔的叼走了。刚吃进嘴里，甜甜圈的味道瞬间充盈了大白犬的口腔，它第一次吃到这么香甜的味道。平常主人为了它的健康都不会让他吃这些，第一次被甜味冲击到的大白犬兴奋地跑回去“圣诞老人”的身旁，这么好吃的甜甜圈，它还想要吃。

看它高兴不已的模样，“圣诞老人”继续撕下更多甜甜圈放在手心上喂大白犬。“吃吧，都是你的，不用急。”

见大白犬吃得欢快，这位“圣诞老人”，实为冒名顶替的麋鹿，只能在心底默默地流泪。盒子里为数不多的甜甜圈，他就咬了两口，其他全部进了那只大白犬的胃里。�

等大白犬吃完甜甜圈，舔完嘴巴舔鼻子，还恋恋不舍的舔了舔男子的掌心上滴落的桃子酱，它希望还能吃到更多美味的甜甜圈。忽然之间，它发现了“圣诞老人”嘴唇上还有桃子酱，就是那香甜的桃子酱！它迅速的扑倒了坐在地上的“圣诞老人”，伸出舌头搜刮着他嘴唇上香甜的味道。

被扑倒在地的“圣诞老人”毫无反抗之力，毕竟他是只麋鹿，被犬类扑倒多少有些本能上的害怕，而且还是体型这么巨大的大白犬。只能做出微弱的反抗，别开头试图不让它继续舔。

然而这微弱的反抗根本起不了任何作用，大白犬依然在舔，舔够了才放开了他。它兴奋的摇着尾巴，前肢伏在地上，像是想要和“圣诞老人”一起玩耍。

而被舔完的“圣诞老人”终于从地上艰难地爬了起来，他看了看手腕上的表，刚才这么一耽搁已经错过了和同伴约定的时间。“好了。”他拍了拍大白犬的背脊，“我该走了。”

大白犬像是听懂了，它发出呜呜的低鸣，像是十分的不舍。

“圣诞老人”见它可怜，忍不住摸了摸它的头，“如果明年你还是好孩子的话，我们还会再见的。”

大白犬兴奋的嗷了一声，像是回应了他刚才说的话。

这只麋鹿根本没想到自己刚才究竟许下了什么承诺。他安心地和同伴回去复命，安心地写工作日志和任务报告，一点都没发现有什么不对。直到来年的圣诞夜，他再次收到了要独自完成的任务书为止。

“‘给丹尼尔带甜甜圈。’？这什么？任务书好奇怪啊⋯⋯”

他把任务书的内容分享给同伴，但没有一只麋鹿看懂任务要传达的信息。只有那只当年一起通宵加班的麋鹿好像想起了什么，“你是不是当时对着丹尼尔说了什么啊？”

嗯？当时好像没有哪个好孩子叫丹尼尔吧？

他百思不得其解，只好领着礼物——今年圣诞老人科特供的混合莓子酱甜甜圈，除了在外层涂了足量的莓子酱和奶油外，还在面包里掺了超级多的草莓干果粒，甜度满分，美味满分。

这只小麋鹿又想哭了，我都没有这么好的待遇啊啊啊！！！

他只好拿着盒子，独自前往任务提示的地址。没想到的是，他才刚进门，一道白色的身影直接就把他扑倒，幸好他动作敏捷，堪堪护住盒子不至于把盒子摔在地上。但他就比较可怜了，还没说出一句话，就被口水糊了一脸。

原来是一只大白犬在舔他。

“呃，丹尼尔？”

嗷呜。

竟然是只狗？！

他扶了扶头上的圣诞老人帽，还在，而且角也没跑出来。“你好啊，我是这次给你送礼物的⋯⋯嗯，代理圣诞老人东昊君。”

他这次没有往身上的圣诞老人装塞棉花，看起来确实不太像平常的圣诞老人。但总不可能告诉一只狗，他是只麋鹿吧？那多煞风景啊。

他把盒子递到丹尼尔面前，“今年的丹尼尔也是好孩子呢！这个是今年的圣诞礼物~”

丹尼尔望着他，脸上满是疑惑。它左嗅嗅右嗅嗅，把东昊君彻底闻了一遍后，才像是确定了什么，乖巧的坐在一旁等着。

见丹尼尔乖巧的坐着，一点都不急着拆礼物，东昊君只好把盒子又往它跟前推了一下，“礼物我就放在这里了。”

但丹尼尔并没有接受，反而是用头抵着盒子，往东昊君的方向顶了过去。

“嗯？你要我帮你拆礼物吗？”

嗷呜！

它真的听得懂他在说什么吗？理论上来说麋鹿和犬类的语言系统并不相通啊。东昊君满肚子疑惑，还是帮丹尼尔拆开了包装。

盒子里的香味已经蠢蠢欲动，打开后，浓郁的莓子香气就充满了整个房间。醇厚的奶油，还有自带润泽感的莓子酱，无一不提示着甜甜圈有多么的诱人。

东昊君拿起了一整个甜甜圈递到丹尼尔面前，但丹尼尔只是闻了闻，就又用鼻子拱走了他的手。

“⋯⋯要我喂吗？”

嗷~呜！

这家伙还挺讲究的啊。盒子里一共就三个甜甜圈，想了想，撕开喂它应该也浪费不了什么时间。他认真地把甜甜圈撕成小块，一块一块的喂。

丹尼尔吃得欢快。上一年的甜甜圈让它惦记了整整一年，这一年它努力看家，不捣乱不调皮，认认真真的当了一年的好孩子，为的就是等那位圣诞老人给它奖励。

“慢点吃！都是你的，不用急啊⋯⋯”

丹尼尔吃甜甜圈的速度简直可以称作是风卷残云，不过一会，三个甜甜圈都进了它的肚子里。它舔舔嘴巴舔舔鼻子，整理好仪容后又一把扑倒东昊君。

麋鹿的天性啊⋯⋯他是真的没办法违抗，虽然害怕但也只能放任丹尼尔舔他的脸和嘴巴，连反抗都做不了。望着丹尼尔无限放大的脸上眼尾那一小撮黑毛，他只好瘫平，等它舔够为止。

丹尼尔当然也没有舔很久。它兴奋地跑去叼来了它最喜欢的玩具，希望“圣诞老人”能陪它玩一会。

而东昊君无奈地看了看手表，时间⋯⋯玩个五分钟还是可以的。毕竟“圣诞老人”要在圣诞节满足好孩子的愿望啊，他拿起丹尼尔叼来的球，他抛出，丹尼尔捡回，来来回回了好几次，连时间早已超过了五分钟也不晓得。

后来，即使升职成为麋鹿代理了，东昊君每年都还是会去给丹尼尔送圣诞礼物。有时候是圣尼古拉斯先生喜爱的蒙布朗，有时候是麋鹿村里的限定树轮蛋糕，只要任务书派下来，即使不看内容也知道是给丹尼尔送礼物。

可惜的是，东昊君没有收到第十三次的任务书。

他有些失落。毕竟每年都给它送礼物，陪它玩，偶尔还能沾光吃上要排很久的队才能买到的限量甜品，即使每次都被舔一脸，但他们两个还是有点感情的。然而并没有太多的时间让他继续失落下去，接下来东昊君还要带一批新人做培训，接连的忙碌让他连伤感的时间都没有。

只是伤感的情绪多少影响到了他，连新人资料都没有翻看他就去培训新人了。却没想到，才刚走进麋鹿科的大门，他就被一个高大的新人突袭，按在墙上狠狠地亲了。

震惊根本不足以形容东昊君的心情。他嘴巴吓得微张，瞬间就被那个高大的新人侵入，被亲到几乎忘记了呼吸才被放开。等他缓过神来，才红着脸捂着嘴打量那高大的新人。那新人生得白净，眼尾那颗小痣看起来性感可爱，头上白色毛茸茸的三角耳朵怎么看都不像是麋鹿。

“你是谁？”东昊君用袖子狠狠的擦了擦嘴巴，心想真是被狗咬了，“这里是麋鹿科，守护犬科出门左拐。”

那新人一脸不高兴，“你忘记我是谁了？”

轮到他一脸不高兴，“无论你是谁，这里是麋鹿科，我是这里的代理东昊君，麋鹿科只收麋鹿。”

其他新人们看热闹不嫌事大，十几双眼睛滴溜溜的转，正等着两人继续呢。

“你竟然忘了我⋯⋯”那新人的白耳朵都耷拉下来了，看起来十分伤心，“我本来还以为自己闻错了，虽然头上多了对麋鹿角，但味道确实一模一样。明明都舔过了那么多次嘴巴，怎么就不记得我呢⋯⋯”

“等等等等！”东昊君一脸迷惘，什么叫舔过了那么多次嘴巴？“你究竟是谁？”

“你果然忘了我！！！”新人更加激动了，他一把抱住东昊君，身高差异把东昊君捂得几乎喘不过气来，“我还一直以为你是圣诞老人，心心念念的只想跑去圣诞老人科和你一起，没想到圣诞老人科根本不收雪橇犬！幸好圣尼古拉斯先生说‘反正都是拉雪橇的，去麋鹿科也一样’，不然我以为这辈子都见不到你了。”

“可是你却把我给忘了！！我好伤心啊⋯⋯”说罢，委屈到不行的新人满是可怜地把脑袋往东昊君身上蹭。

“等等⋯⋯你快⋯⋯松手⋯⋯喘不过气了⋯⋯”东昊君几乎要被勒到晕过去，他想了又想，实在想不起自己有和哪只犬类特别亲密，除了那个在心里想了很久的名字，“丹尼尔？”

新人听到这个名字之后，一下子松了双臂的力道，“你终于想起来了！”他亲了亲东昊君的脸颊，“我真的好想你啊⋯⋯”

我的圣诞老人。他在东昊君耳边，以只有两人才能听到的音量，温柔地诉说着。

“你先放开我！大庭广众之下这也太⋯⋯”东昊君害羞得想挣扎，他以为丹尼尔会转生成人，完全没想到丹尼尔会跑来找他了。

“放心，我都录下来了。”东昊君的同伴，那位当年坐在副驾驶的麋鹿——现在已经升职为麋鹿科科长的钟炫君正拿着录像机，指挥着其他新人麋鹿们迅速撤离科室，留下一狗一鹿好好叙旧。“你们先好好聊聊，培训课等我来就好。”

“诶你们等等⋯⋯”东昊君还想挣扎，然而被搂在丹尼尔怀里的他根本没法挣扎逃离。很快，科室里只剩下他们两个。

此时此刻的东昊君只想扶额，事情的发展太过离奇，他都不知道该怎么应对。他揉了揉还在搂着他不放的丹尼尔的头发，毛茸茸的质感和以前一样，完全没有变。“你也搂太久了，先放开我。”

这下丹尼尔倒是很迅速，他转而握住东昊君的手，“不许忘记我了。”

好。东昊君答应的很快。“你怎么跑来找我了？”

“因为你，我才一直相信这世界上真的有圣诞老人的存在。”丹尼尔没有直接回答他的问题，“圣尼古拉斯先生说，我是个好孩子，可以满足我一个愿望。”

“所以我向先生许愿了，我想再见到你。”

“于是乎我就来了！当我知道去不了圣诞老人科还伤心了好久⋯⋯”他拿出一张小卡片，那是麋鹿科的驾驶证兼雪橇资格证，“我就想着，以后即使不能和你在同一个科室，至少被你骑也不错。”

“喂喂喂⋯⋯”东昊君捂着丹尼尔的嘴，这种奇奇怪怪的话还是不要乱说比较好。丹尼尔也不介意，他亲了亲东昊君的掌心，继续说道，“后来，就是看到你进科室的那一瞬间，我以为自己认错人了。”

“亲亲后才敢确定是你，毕竟头上多了对麋鹿角。当时你还和我说你是圣诞老人呢，我还迷惑了一下，所以亲久了一点再确认一下。”

东昊君有些哭笑不得，“那你现在确认我是麋鹿了吗？”

丹尼尔望着他，笑眯眯的说，“如果可以再多确认几次就好了。”

接着丹尼尔又俯下头，擒住他日思夜想许久、那只麋鹿的嘴唇。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 18年的圣诞贺文，不懂lofter为什么要屏蔽……  
> 明明连肉都不是(扶额


End file.
